Harry Potter, Raven Riddle y el Portal
by RavenRiddleBennett
Summary: Raven Riddle una chica que viajó por el tiempo en busca de Harry Potter para entregarlo a Voldemort pero no contó que el amor llegaría a su vida y así evitar que Harry muera


**Hola!****Me llamo Miriam pero prefiero que me llamen Raven ;) xD! bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fan fic espero les guste.  
Debo agradecer a J.K. Rowling por crear este mundo maravilloso de magia y color  
Todoslos personajes son propiedad de Rowling y Raven es creación mía.  
nn Enjoy it!**

* * *

Vida pasada  
Capítulo uno

_23 de agosto_

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que me mudé a Londres, "Ésta es una ciudad que nos dará una nueva vida" dice mi padre._

_Él, trabaja en el ministerio de magia nunca he tenido la precaución de preguntar su oficio dentro de el._

_Mi madre, al contrario, se queda en casa leyendo libros o simplemente realiza manualidades para calmar su ocio._

_Yo, Raven, soy una chica normal de 17 años, no me gusta meterme en líos y sobre todo detesto a mi prometido, Tom._

_Lo que nadie sabe, a excepción de Voldemort, es que mi familia y yo hemos logrado pasar por una especie de portal que nos permite vivir dos diferentes épocas al mismo tiempo._

_Nací y viví en el tiempo en que la situación en Hogwarts era difícil, donde Tom Riddle ha sido el agrado de mis padres para casarme con él, donde era la típica estudiante viviendo en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la capital y donde mi identidad como mortífaga pondría en riesgo mi vida y mi integridad._

_Mi petición de vivir en este presente ha sido aceptada por mis padres y espero aclarar mis pensamientos y dudas, alejarme de Tom, tratar de evitar a Voldemort y lo primordial rehacer mi vida en Hogwarts._

_Por obvias razones me he cambiado el nombre, sigo siendo Raven y mi nuevo apellido es Riddle, las razones: ocultar mi verdadera identidad y para darle un poco de estilo a mi nombre._

_El Ministerio de magia dijo que ellos me darían todo libros, uniforme y solicitarán al profesor Snape mi entrada a Hogwarts._

_No me preocupa regresar de nuevo al lugar donde pasé casi toda mi vida, al contrario me reconforta regresar al lugar que más amo en el mundo, Hogwarts, mi Hogwarts._

_Desde ahora soy una persona nueva, no seré la sombría Raven Lestrange ahora soy Raven Riddle…_

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia  
Capítulo dos

Mira nada más que linda hija tienes, y ¡que grande es! De seguro será una excelente alumna en Hogwarts permíteme instruirla en maravilloso mundo de las Criaturas Mágicas

Gracias Bob jejeje pero llevamos prisa, necesito llevar a Raven a comprar sus uniformes y libros

Está bien Darren, escógele los mejores uniformes no quiero nada ella tenga que usar aquellos uniformes corrientes y baratos que venden por ahí…

-Salen Raven y su padre del Ministerio y se dirigen hacia el callejón Diagon-

Padre… ¿Crees que me vuelva a encontrar con Tom?

Hija... eso no lo podemos afirmar ¿acaso extrañas a tu prometido Tom?

-exaltada-No padre nada de eso sino que no me gustaría que se produjera un lío si Tom se apareciese aquí de repente porque según tengo entendido para esta época él está muerto.

Hija es muy probable que Tom se aparezca en Hogwarts o en cualquier parte, porque puede llegar a descubrir el portal y así venir a buscarte, pero no te alarmes si te quiere ver a ti será en secreto y en un lugar donde esté nuestro mentor y auror Voldemort autorice. Hija-el padre de Raven acaricia su mejilla- eres toda una mujer ya y me da gusto que consideres a tu querido Tom se que te es difícil alejarte de él pero ya verás le mandaré una lechuza indicándole el portal y…

¡No¡Ni que se te ocurra!

¿Por qué Raven¿sucede algo malo con él?

No es eso, sino que prefiero que él esté tranquilo y que no interrumpamos sus actividades al decirle que venga y…

Si hija estoy de acuerdo con eso cómo se ve que en verdad lo amas, podría decir que llegarás a ser una buena esposa para él y un solo consejo más Raven no te preocupes por lo que suceda pase lo que pase nade sabrá tu identidad.

_27 de agosto_

_Mi padre cree que en verdad amo a Tom, lo detesto no sabe cuanto espero que nunca descubra el portal._

_Pero me pregunto ¿cuál habrá sido su reacción al enterarse que me he ido? De seguro me ha de estar buscando y no me importa, el portal quedó bien cubierto y nunca podrá encontrarlo._

_¡Mis uniformes nuevos son lindos! Son más modernos a los que usaba antes…_

_Espero que nadie llegue a descubrir que soy una mortífaga y mucho menos la prometida de Tom._

_Necesito descansar y pensar muy bien que haré dentro de Hogwarts ya falta poco tiempo…_

* * *

¿Quién es Harry Potter?  
Capítulo tres

_29 de agosto_

_Hoy iremos a visitar a Tom para mí me resulta una completa monserga, me fastidia y pues debo obedecer a lo que mis padres digan…_

Raven! Hija ya se nos hace tarde no podemos hacer esperar a Tom, a ver déjame te arreglo un poco ese peinado tan muggle que tienes está espantoso

Madre déjalo así si Tom me ama me debe de aceptar tal y como soy y creo que un peinado diferente no lo afectará su decisión

_¡Ash¿En verdad dije eso? Haré todo lo posible para que Tom cambie su decisión no deseo ser la esposa de alguien a quien no amo_

¡Vamos vamos que se nos hace tarde! Darren, cariño, quita las piedras y las plantas del portal¡Raven no te tardes tanto!

_Al cruzar el portal, me di cuenta que la casa donde viví casi toda mi vida era_

_diferente si comparamos con la moderna casa que obtuvimos._

_Todo estaba cubierto por una delgada cortina de polvo y el ambiente parecía lúgubre y sombrío._

_Al salir de mi hogar, mis padres y yo caminamos directamente a casa de Tom él ya_

_estaba afuera esperándome con un ramo de rosas negras y con una sonrisa_

_espeluznante, podría decir que con esa expresión en su rostro parecía un psicópata_

_tratando de ver en mí a su próxima víctima._

¡Raven amor mío! Te ves radiante y hermosa este día permíteme besarte tu bella mano.

Haz lo que quieras no me importa y lo sabes

-Tom jala del brazo de Raven y la besa en la boca-

¡SUÉLTAME! –Lo abofetea- ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE¡¡DEBERÍAS TENERME MÁS RESPETO!

¡Chicos más respeto! Ya pronto se casarán ¿podrían esperar un poco más?

¡Pero! Si fue Tom el que me jaloneo y me obligó a hacer eso y…

Pasen por favor-dijo una voz lúgubre- no se queden afuera el clima está muy loco estos días y no querrán pescar un resfriado

_Al entrar en la casa de Tom, me percaté de que Voldemort estaba sentado ahí en la_

_sala y al instante Tom me dio mi túnica y máscara._

¡Maestro! Que gusto verle de nuevo-Raven se arrodilla y besa la mano de Voldemort- ¿dígame en que puedo servirlo?

Raven mi mortífaga preferida, mi alumna ejemplo, mi pase para triunfar en el mundo mágico tienes una misión de suma importancia. Me he enterado de que tienes un portal que te lleva a una época donde hay un cierto chico que me intriga. Éste resistió uno de los hechizos imperdonables y además me ha estado buscando para matarme y necesito que tú lo traigas a mí y así poder matarlo al igual que sus padres y poder tener control absoluto del mundo mágico.

Acepto esta misión maestro pero ¿cuál es su nombre? Para poder identificarlo mejor.

Su nombre es Harry Potter…

_Voldemort al decirme ese nombre, me ha dejado pensando sobre este chico quién es este tal Harry Potter?_

* * *

Entrada a Hogwarts  
Capítulo cuatro

_1 de septiembre_

_Hoy mis padres me han llevado a la estación King Cross para poder subir al tren y_

_por fin volver a Hogwarts._

_Debo decir que me siento nerviosa, asustada e intrigada por lo que Voldemort me mencionó acerca de ese chico Harry Potter_

¡Ron, Ginny, Harry! Vamos después verán esos artefactos muggles-dijo la madre de los chicos-

_De repente alcé mi mirada y vi a un chico espectacular, sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz del sol y su cabello negro enmarañado le daba un toque interesante. Ojalá le hubiese preguntado su nombre…_

Disculpa-le dije- ¿En qué columna puedo entrar para ir al expresso de Hogwarts?

Hola-mira dulcemente a Raven- es por allá, nosotros también vamos, ven conmigo

_Esa mirada jamás la olvidaré. A la hora que abordamos el Expresso, este chico me invitó a_ _unirme con él a su grupo de amigos un chico pelirrojo, a quien había visto anteriormente, y a una chica de cabellos rizados y con un gato._

_Por la expresión de su rostro pensé que mi presencia le había molestado o quizá no le simpaticé pero me equivoqué…_

¡Hola! Me llamo Hermione Granger ¿y tu?

Raven Riddle

_Al mencionar mi apellido se quedaron atónitos. Jamás pensé que esto fuera tan grave_.

Ehm… yo me llamo Ronald Weasley y debo decirte que yo soy muy popular en Hog..  
-Se para Hermione y cierra la puerta- ¡Vaya¿En verdad eres una Riddle?

Sí -mentí- bueno digamos que en parte lo soy.

Y de seguro tienes alguna conexión con Tom Riddle ¿no?–dijo el chico de los ojos verdes-

No, mis padres si tienen contacto con Voldemort y con mortífagos pero yo no.

Y ¿por qué nunca te habíamos visto antes?

Me acabo de mudar a Londres y pues es por eso que nunca había estado aquí

Bueno no importa lo que si es que tú debes estar en nuestro grupo, me agradaste Raven y dependiendo de la casa que te quedes seremos amigas ¿no crees?-dijo Hermione-

_Al llegar, reconocí plenamente Hogwarts a excepción de los alumnos y los uniformes_.

Tu debes ser Raven-dijo la profesora McGonagall- pasa por aquí

_Me llevó a la oficina de Dumbledore donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador, debo admitir que estaba muy asustada por qué casa quedaría_

_y de repente pronunció lo que menos quería…_

_¡Slytherin!_


End file.
